charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2
It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2 is the second part of the season 6 finale and the 134th overall episode of Charmed. Summary After Chris and Leo fall through a portal that transports them ito an evil mirrored world, Phoebe and Paige must travel to the parallel universe to rescue them while battling their evil counterparts. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell & Parallel Phoebe *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews & Parallel Paige *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt & Parallel Leo *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Billy Drago as Barbas *Jim Abele as Dr. Roberts *Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell *Jenya Lano as Inspector Sheridan *J. Lamont Pope as Mike *John Todd as Unidentified Elder *Kerry O'Malley as Nurse *Gildart Jackson as Gideon & Parallel Gideon Co-Stars *Samantha Miller as Cindy *Kristopher Logan as Male Vulture Demon *Dayna Devon as Female Vulture Demon Uncredited *Lorna Scott as Mrs. Noble Magical Notes Spells ''To Create Happiness'' Overly happy Piper casts this spell on her sisters, to make them overly happy as well. :Call now the powers, :blessed be, :to make my sisters happy! Powers *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Phoebe. He also tried to heal Chris, but wasn't able to due to Gideon's magic. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo, Elders, Paige, Chris, Gideon and Wyatt. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Barbas. *'Invisibility:' Used by Gideon to be invisible. *'Fear Projection:' Used by Barbas to read Gideon's fear and to create an illusion of Piper's fear (that her sisters would be killed by the Elders in the Too Good World because they wanted to stop Gideon). He also created on Leo's fear of Wyatt growing up evil. *'Sensing:' Leo tried to sense Gideon and Barbas sensed Wyatt in the Underworld. *'Astral Projection:' (invisible form) Used by Barbas to get to Piper and Leo. *'Fire Throwing:' Used by some Elders to kill Phoebe and Paige when they were trying to stop Gideon (in Piper's fear, Barbas made it appear in an Illusion). *'Suggestion: '''Used by Barbas to convince Piper to cast a spell to make her sisters very happy as well. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Chris to fling Darryl out of the Manor and to close its front door. Gideon used it to fling Chris in the attic and Chris then attacked Gideon with this power. *'Calling:' Used by adult Wyatt to call for Excalibur (in Leo's fear, Barbas made it appear in an Illusion). *'Apportation:' Used by Gideon to summon an athame to stab Chris. *'Black Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Parallel Leo. *'Incineration:' ''(through Projection) Used by Wyatt to vanquish two Vulture Demons by looking at them. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Leo to act out his rage, to kill Gideon and to destroy Gideon's mirror. *'Super Strength:' Used by Leo to throw a table across the attic, and to throw Gideon against a wall. *'Voice Manipulation:' Used by Gideon to make his voice sound like Leo's. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Gideon to orb crystals around Wyatt (to create a crystal cage around Wyatt) and by Leo to orb Gideon's mirror to the Underworld. *'Glamouring:' Used by Leo to take Barbas' appearance. Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal' - a magical pendant used for Scrying. Chris tried to scried for Gideon, but he didn't find him. *'Athame' - A double edged ceremonial knife. Gideon used it to stab Chris. Because of Gideon's Magic, Leo couldn't heal Chris. *'Crystals' - Used by Gideon make a Crystal Cage around Wyatt. *'Excalibur '- the legendary sword believed to hold ultimate power which can only be wielded fully by its true master (shown in fear projection). Notes and Trivia * Another title used by The WB for this episode was Nice Girls, Naughty Girls in Australia. *This episode reveals the reason why Wyatt has turned evil in the future, namely Gideon's attempt to kill him and the fact that he was lost in the Underworld for an unknown amount of time. *It is revealed that Chris was named after Leo's father, Christopher Wyatt. * This is the first and only time that the doors to the Halliwell Manor are not closed at the end of a season finale. Instead, the doors to the recovery room in the hospital are closed. Chris, however, does magically close the manor doors earlier in the episode when he throws Darryl out. * The hospital elevator is the same one used in Cole's apartment building, as well as the one used in Miles' building, whom Phoebe also dated. * When Barbas flames into the underworld and notices his arm is on fire, the particular scene had to be done by actually setting on fire Billy Drago's arm. *Along with Part 1, this is the second and last episode of the series to hold a UK ratings certificate of "15" for violence, the strongest rating the series received. *When the vision of evil future Wyatt summons Excalibur, he does so with Whitelighter orbs despite being evil. Since this was only a vision created from Barbas' power, it doesn't count as an error. Cultural References *The episode title is referring to the title of the film "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World." Gallery Screen Caps 6x23 1.jpg 6x23 2.jpg 6x23 3.jpg 6x23 4.jpg 6x23 5.jpg 6x23 6.jpg 6x23 7.jpg 6x23 8.jpg 6x23 9.jpg 6x23 10.jpg 6x23 11.jpg 6x23 12.jpg 6x23 13.jpg 6x23 14.jpg 6x23 15.jpg 6x23 16.jpg 6x23 17.jpg 6x23 18.jpg 6x23 19.jpg 6x23 20.jpg 6x23 21.jpg 6x23 22.jpg 6x23 23.jpg 6x23 24.jpg 6x23 25.jpg 6x23 26.jpg International titles *'French:' Pour l'amour d'un fils - 2ème partie (For the Love of a Son - 2nd Part) * Finnish: 'Peilimaailma, osa 2 ''(Mirror World, Part 2) *'''Czech: Špatný, špatný svět - 2. část (Bad, Bad World - Part 2) *'Slovak:' Je to zlý svet - 2. časť (It's Bad World - Part 2) *'Spanish (Spain):' Es un mundo malo, malo, malo - 2a parte (It's a Bad, Bad, Bad World - 2nd Part) *'Spanish (Syfy):' Este mundo es malo, malo (2ª parte)'' (This World is Bad, Bad (2nd Part))'' *'Spanish (British DVD):' Es un mundo malo, malo 2ª parte (It's a Bad, Bad World 2nd Part) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Es un Mundo muy Malo. Parte 2 (It's a Very Bad World. Part 2) *'Russian: 'Ведьмы в зазеркалье, Часть 2 v zazerkal′e, Čast′ 2 (Witch in the Mirror, Part 2) *'Italian:' Per il bene o per il male? (Parte 2) (For Good or for Evil? (Part 2)) *'German:' Gute und Böse Welt Teil 2 (Good and Bad World Part 2) *'Hebrew:' "ze olam ra, ra me'od"- _ _ (It's Very Bad, Bad World- _ _) *'Hungarian:' Ez egy rossz, rossz világ 2.rész (It's a Bad, Bad World Part 2) Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 6 Category:Two-part episodes